Stay With Me
by LuckyGreenMark
Summary: Riker tries to convince Laura to stay before leaving for New York. *Sequel to my one-shot Bittersweet Sorry* *Based off the song Stay With Me by R5* /RIAURA\


**This is a sequel to my one-shot story, Bittersweet Sorry. It'd be a lot easier to understand this if you read that first, if you haven't, so I extremely suggest that. **

**I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

_Every morning after  
I'm the same disaster  
Every time is Groundhog Day_

* * *

Riker looked at his clock on the nightstand, seeing it flash _11:14 AM_ back at him. He sighed, rolling on his back and staring up at the ceiling above him. Even though the sun was up, he felt exhausted.

He turned his head to the side, looking at his wall. There, hung his calendar. Three weeks away, on September 2nd, the day was circled with black Sharpie. Written with his sloppy handwriting was _**Laura leaves for NY.**_

Three weeks until she left for her new music school. Three weeks until she left, disappearing for months. Three weeks until she slipped out of his grasp.

He knew it was selfish of him to wish she would stay. This was her dream, to go to that, school NYMU, but he couldn't help but wish she could say. It was like _Say You'll Stay_ all over again, but Riker would give anything to convince her to stay. He only just wanted to make sure he didn't offend her will trying so.

* * *

_Tell me, have you moved on?  
Am I just a sad song  
Playing every night and day?_

* * *

But did she even like him again? The day he visited her at her apartment and reconnected with her happened a few weeks ago, and they hadn't talked much after that. Skirting around the edges, avoiding the big subject they both wanted and didn't want to talk about.

He knew very well she was happy. She was going to her dream school, packing her bags, finally starting her life. And meanwhile, he was here, lagging behind, thinking of her every moment and going over every time they had.

After laying in his bed for a while, he got up. He needed to get moving. R5 had a public Q&A soon, and even though they hadn't performed as much as usual, their managers had planned it for them because the fans wanted it.

He changed into skinny jeans, a plaid shirt, and Converse before driving to the radio station where they would answer the questions. Rydel immediately went to him, grabbing his arm.

"Come on, Riker! You're late! We're about to start any minute!"

"Sorry," Riker said. "I've been having… a stressful time."

Rydel looked at him, and understanding formed across her face. She patted his arm, and Riker gave her a grateful smile.

"Look, Laura's here today," Rydel said, lowering her voice. "Just a heads-up, so you don't act like a goofball in front of her."

"Gee, thanks," Riker said sarcastically, but his mind was already on alert. He looked around the crowd, hoping to find her. His eyes settled on her tiny figure, where she was talking to someone else in the crowd.

God, she was beautiful. Still.

A manager patted him on the back, telling him how long the Q&A was going to be, where he would sit, how they would deal with questions. No inappropriate answers, and hopefully no inappropriate questions. But Riker was too busy staring at Laura, hoping she'd turn around and see him. Maybe she'd wave. Maybe she'd smile. She might even walk over to say hi.

* * *

_Say, can you read between the lines I'm singing?  
Threw away the only chance I had with you  
Maybe you're always gonna be the one I'm missing  
All I got left are the words that you said_

* * *

Riker sat down in his chair in front of the audience, at the very end, next to Ross. He rested his chin on his hand, his elbow on the arm of the chair, sighing. He could feel plenty of the girls staring at him in particular, but only one caught his attention, and she wasn't even looking at him.

The questions began. Some were silly, like favorite cookies… who has the loudest singing-in-the-shower voice… They traded off on who was answering, and when it was Riker's turn, a fan asked, "Do you believe in second chances?"

That one struck him hard. "Of course I believe in second chances," he told her, looking at her. "I believe we all start out stupid and dumb, which is why we usually fool up on the first try. It seems only logical to get a second chance because then you know what to do. But it's if you mess up on the second chance too is when you're an idiot, because you know what to do, you just don't know what for and you end up going in the wrong direction….

"After that…. That's when you learn what you _really_ want and you'd do anything for a third chance to try and get it."

At the last words, his eyes went over to Laura. She was staring at him now, leaning against the wall in the back, and Riker took a deep breath.

"And sometimes you don't get that third chance, and you're left with nothing but what they said to you."

He looked at Laura again, and she wouldn't meet his eyes.

Of course.

As the Q&A continued, Riker didn't answer any more questions. It lasted for hours, and by the time they were done, it was six o'clock. They decided to eat out, with Laura joining them, and it almost hurt to sit across her at the table without touching her.

They ate at a fairly decent restaurant, before they walked outside, leaving around seven-thirty. Rydel and Ellington went home together, and Rocky, Ryland, and Ross went their separate ways, leaving Riker and Laura alone.

Laura stood, shifting slightly in the pale cold. He wanted to give her his jacket, but that gesture seemed too friendly for them. He couldn't even look at her, until he finally asked, "How'd you get here?"

"I took a taxi," she said softly. Then she looked up at the sky, which was a light blue and orange, the sun starting to set. "I guess… I should call for another."

"I can give you a drive home," Riker blurted out. He shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket, realizing how odd that sounded, and felt his face heat up. Before he could chicken out, he also added, "And maybe we can stay at my place for a few."

Laura looked at him warily. Riker waited, staring at her. She looked so small and fragile in the dim streetlights, and he fought the strong urge to kiss her, which slammed inside of him like a tidal wave.

Finally, she sighed. "Okay."

Riker couldn't stop the bright smile that formed across his face, and he led Laura to his car, opening the door for her. He drove them to his house, his nerves jittery. The headlights in front of him glowed, leading him and Laura home.

In a few minutes they were settling in his living room, the TV playing softly, casting a blue glow around the room. Riker had changed out of his clothes into easier jeans and a T-shirt, and Laura took off her make-up, heels, and jacket. In Riker's mind, she looked better without the make-up.

He made hot chocolate for them, and popcorn. They watched movies, and it felt like when they first dated. She sat so close to him on the couch, only a few inches away, and he resisted the urge again to kiss her. It almost drove him crazy.

Slowly, the awkwardness faded as they watched movies together, having playful arguments over which ones they should watch and calling out sarcastic commentary. It was like a dream come true for Riker.

As she threw her head back to laugh at the movie playing, that's when he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her and pull her into his chest. She quickly stopped laughing, and inhaled sharply. Riker couldn't say anything, only take a deep breath.

"Riker…" Laura trailed off, unable to finish.

"Laura…" he said softly. He gently reached up and touched a strand of hair framing her face. Laura paused, and her eyes fluttered. They both sat there for a moment, hesitating. Before he could think, he made his move.

He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was soft and gentle, but it sparked a million emotions inside of him, stirring and twisting his stomach. Then, she must've came to her senses. She shoved him away, and Riker lurched back.

"Riker!" Laura hissed. "What the heck was that?" Her tone was frantic and shocked, and Riker bit his lip.

"Laura, I'm sorry-!"

"I want to go home," Laura interrupted, standing up and grabbing her shoes and jacket by the front door. Riker stood up too, walking over to her, but she stepped away.

"Laura, wait," he pleaded. He reached over to touch her arm, but she moved away again, right before he could touch her.

"Riker, please. Take me home. I want to go home."

He stopped at her tone. She sounded raw and desperate, like him kissing her was the absolute worst thing he could've done. He felt like a new hole was being opened up inside of his chest, but he only stared at her.

"Riker," Laura begged. "Please. I want to leave."

_Oh._

* * *

_Stay with me  
Tonight  
I want you to  
Stay with me  
Tonight_

* * *

"Laura, wait. Please. Stay a little longer. I promise I won't try anything," Riker begged. Laura shook her head, looking almost terrified of him.

"No, Laura. Please. Stay with me. I want you to stay... Please. I promise I won't do that again. I wasn't thinking. I just… I just thought…" Riker opened and closed his mouth, trying to make the right words.

_I just thought you wanted me back._

He finally settled on, "I just thought it would be okay."

"Riker. Please. I want to go home."

"Okay," he said. "Okay. I'm sorry." He turned away and grabbed his keys, silently cursing himself for messing up like that. The car ride was silent and tense, and she didn't say anything as she climbed out and walked to her apartment, taking his heart with her.

* * *

Several days later, R5 had an unexpected show. It's been a while since they had a concert, but their managers were intent on getting R5 back now. They performed at Club Nokia, an awesome venue, and it felt good to be back on stage, in Riker's mind.

The hype was thrilling and rushing. To celebrate their performance, they had an after-party, in the back of the venue. Rocky pulled out a few beers and set up some music, and soon it was a full out party, for anybody to join.

It was going great until Riker saw Laura there.

* * *

_Got me on a bender  
I'm the great pretender  
Putting on a masquerade_

* * *

She was laughing with another guy, dancing and talking. Riker didn't recognize the other guy, but the way she laughed and smiled made something in his chest tighten in jealousy. Somehow, that dude could make her laugh, but he couldn't.

Frustrated, he stormed back over to the cooler, grabbing another beer. Ross cornered him later, giving him a pointed look of disbelief.

"Really dude? You may be jealous, but this isn't the way to deal with it."

"What's there to be jealous of?" Riker demanded, but he could hear his own words slur. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Laura. With that other guy. Talking and dancing. You're jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Riker lied. "If she wants to go talk to a new guy and fall in love with him, fine. She can marry him, for all I care."

Ross raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

Riker laughed, not able to control his words. "That slut can go fuck him until tomorrow, I don't give a damn, Ross. And you can tell her I said that."

Ross shook his head. "Man, bro, you have it bad."

"Ross, stay out of it. Don't be a dumbass and get in the way." Riker laughed. Ross glared, and maybe Riker was insensitive, but then Ross just sneered.

"You're mad because she doesn't like you anymore. That's the problem. You made a huge fucking mistake of sleeping with another girl and now you're all sad because she walked away."

"Shut the hell up, Ross," Riker snapped. "You have no business in that."

"You're mad because you don't get what you want, for once, and what you want is dancing and going home with another guy tonight," Ross continued.

"You know what, man?" Riker said. "You're just a prick. Leave me alone." He stood up and stormed past Ross, but his eyes stung. Because what Ross said was true.

He forgot about his worries with a few more beers, some dancing, and some light flirting with the other girls around.

The party continued past midnight, but by the hour it slowly started to trickle down. By two o'clock, most of the people have left, except Riker. He had no reason to go home. He had no reason to stay either, but he sat down on the ground, trying to regain himself.

* * *

_But when the party's over  
Alone and getting sober  
Yeah, you got me wide awake_

* * *

The door slammed shut behind the last person, leaving the room empty. The air smelled of booze and metal. Dim lights flickered in from the windows. It felt eerie with no more music or people. He stumbled outside, taking a deep breath of fresh air, closing his eyes.

He never felt so _exhausted_ and wasted. And not just drunk-wasted.

His breathing slowed, the party energy wearing off him. He opened his eyes, and he could think a little more clearly. Despite it being the late, crisp night, he wasn't tired. Maybe his body was, but his mind was wide-awake.

He leaned against the metal railing that lined the building, trying not to throw up.

* * *

_Say, can you read between the lines I'm singing?  
Threw away the only chance I had with you  
Maybe you're always gonna be the one I'm missing  
All I got left are the words that you said_

* * *

"Riker?"

He turned, seeing… Was that _Laura_? She wore the same blue dress and had the same hair color, but his vision was blurry. She walked up closer to him, and Riker blinked.

"Riker, are you okay?"

Yep, definitely Laura. Her voice was sweet and laced with concern, and Riker shook his head, leaning against the railing again.

"I feel like shit."

"How many drinks did you have?" she asked. He shrugged, and she shook her head. "Why are you still here, Riker? Everybody else is gone."

"Same goes to you," Riker mumbled. "Why are you still here?"

Laura paused, and he could see her blush. "I saw your car out in the parking lot still. I saw you getting pretty smashed and… I just wanted to check."

"Why?" Riker mumbled. "Don't you hate me or something…?"

Laura sighed, looking away. "No, I just…" She trailed off, and Riker waited, but she never finished her sentence.

"I just thought you hated me for kissing you a few days ago," Riker mumbled. He rubbed his eyes, but he still felt bleary.

"No, Riker…" She couldn't finish that sentence either, and then she just sighed.

"Do you need a ride home? I can drive you to your house." Laura shifted, laughing nervously. "You're pretty drunk. You wouldn't be able to make one mile in that state."

"Sure." He reached into his jacket and tossed her the keys, which she caught quickly. She carefully led him to the care, supporting him slightly as he stumbled with his steps. She led him through the parking lot into his car, and she got in the driver's side before going to his place.

When she finally got him inside to his room, she dumped him on the bed. Riker groaned, rubbing his forehead, and Laura sighed, laughing slightly.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to see if you have hangover medicine downstairs. Then I'll leave."

"Leave?" Riker slurred out.

"Yeah…" Laura said quietly. "It's really late, Riker. Maybe another time." She looked at him, and he stared back, studying her features. Then, after a moment of hesitation, she left, going downstairs to search for the medicine.

* * *

_Stay with me  
Tonight  
I want you to  
Stay with me  
Tonight_

* * *

_I don't want you to leave,_ Riker wanted to call out, but she was downstairs already. Riker sighed, turning in his bed, tearing off his jacket and throwing it on the ground in frustration.

Why was this so complicated?

Riker shouldn't even be wishing she could stay. After all that's happened between them, he didn't deserve to even talk to her. But something inside of him ached so badly for her that he couldn't control it or ignore it.

But even if she did want him back, she was leaving for New York soon. In three days. And then he'd lose his only chance. She'd fall in love with someone there, and forget all about him.

Riker pressed his face into his pillow and let out a silent sob.

* * *

_She said  
Don't walk away  
Leave what we could be behind  
Don't leave me standing here  
Don't say "not the time"  
So  
Stay with me  
Tonight_

* * *

Back when they weren't even in an official relationship, Laura had wanted him to stay over. That time it was when Riker wasn't even sure he could handle a relationship with Laura. They had kissed plenty of times, but she had wanted them to be together officially. Her exact words were, "_Don't walk away, leave what we could be behind. Don't leave me standing here. Don't say 'not the time.' Riker, I want to be with you."_

And now, several months later, Riker was thinking the same thing about her. The situation was switched. He wanted her to stay, but would she?

* * *

_So  
Stay with me  
Tonight_

* * *

"Hey." Laura walked back in, placing a glass of water and a pill on the nightstand next to him. "Take this when you wake up, okay? I'll see you tomorrow…"

"No, Laura…" Riker moaned out. "Please. Can you stay with me tonight?"

Laura froze, and looked at him slowly.

"Why would I?" she asked, her voice a harsh whisper. "Riker, I know you like me still. I can see it in your eyes. But how do you think I can be back together with you after… after…" She trailed off, not mentioning how Riker had cheated on her after completely ignoring her.

"I know," Riker begged. "But Laura…"

* * *

_Oh, oh  
Can we go back, do it over?  
Can we go back to the start?_

* * *

He wanted to cry. Nothing mattered more to him at the moment than Laura, but she absolutely refused to believe him. He reached over, grabbing her hand, gripping it tightly before she could pull it away.

"Laura, listen to me," he pleaded. "Nothing matters to me more than you. God, what does it take for you believe me for that? You said you wanted to be together with me…"

"Riker, you don't get it!" she exclaimed. "I just can't be with you after you did that to me! Even if I do want to…" Her voice got shaky at the end.

* * *

_Say, can you read between the lines I'm singing?  
(Read between the lines I'm singing)_

* * *

"Please, Laura," he begged. "Stay with me tonight. I want you to stay with me tonight." _I want you to stay with me forever, and not go to New York,_ he added silently.

Laura shook her head. "Why do you even care anymore, Riker? I'm going to New York. I'm going to NYMU. I'm going to go to music school, and we won't see each other for months…."

"That's why I want you to stay with me," he pleaded. "Please. Just this one night. Before you disappear. Laura, you don't… you don't understand how much you mean to me."

* * *

_Stay with me  
Tonight  
I want you to  
Stay with me  
Tonight  
She said  
Don't walk away  
Leave what we could be behind  
Don't leave me standing here  
Don't say "not the time"  
So  
Stay with me  
Tonight_

* * *

"Riker…" Laura said slowly, and then Riker stood up, standing in front of her.

He grabbed her and pulled her close, smashing their lips together. She gasped, and Riker backed her up against the wall, pinning her wrists above her head. She struggled against his grip, and Riker moved his tongue inside her mouth.

The million pounds of electricity he felt shocked him good. Her lips tasted sweet, and he indulged in the taste, sighing heavily. For a moment, she kissed back, her mouth just as eager as his, before she realized what was going on. What he was doing to her.

With all her strength, she shoved him away. Riker stumbled back, and Laura gasped.

"I can't believe you did that!" Laura exclaimed. "Riker Anthony Lynch…"

"Laura, wait," Riker tried, but his eyelids felt heavy. The alcohol was finally getting to him. Laura grabbed him and pushed him to his bed, and he stumbled again.

"Riker Lynch," Laura said, her voice shaky, and she sounded like she was crying. Riker turned to face her, and she clenched her fists in frustration.

"Don't you get it?_ I just_ _can't be with you!"_

Then she was gone, slamming the door behind her, and Riker could only fall apart inside his bed, tears wetting his pillow until he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Laura left two days early for her trip to New York, without saying any goodbye to Riker.

* * *

_Every morning after  
I'm the same disaster  
Every time is Groundhog Day_

* * *

**END**


End file.
